The present invention disclosed herein relates to a transferred thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor transferred on a plastic substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, an Organic Thin Film Transistor (OTFT) is extensively used in a flexible display driving device or a Radio Frequency Identification (RFD) application device. When an organic material is used for a channel layer in the OTFT, since conduction mechanism and crystallity are defective, more than 1 cm2/Vs mobility may not be easily realized. Although the OTFT is used for realizing a flexible electronic device, since it has short life cycle and deterioration of driving reliability when being exposed to atmosphere, it is difficult to achieve mass production.
Accordingly, due to a technical deadlock state of the OTFT with limitations related to a life cycle and reliability and its increased demand for a special purpose high-speed flexible device, recently suggested is an alternative technique in which an existing silicon substrate semiconductor is detached from a wafer substrate and is transferred on a plastic substrate.